


Bottom Feeder

by JaredFace



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Feeding Kink, M/M, Puppets getting fat my dudes, Stuffing, Trans Male Character, Weight Gain, objectophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredFace/pseuds/JaredFace
Summary: Kamal feeds Dr. Habits very hungry puppet. How can puppets get hungry? Don't worry about it.





	Bottom Feeder

**Author's Note:**

> WOW Jared's first illustrated fic! Unreal! The artwork within was provided by an artist who wishes to remain anonymous and it'd mean a lot to me if all of y'all respected that.
> 
> Other notes? Uhh it's my usual belly kink related stuff so you know what to expect, Kamal is also trans in this like the last two fics that featured him so pbbt that's my headcanon.

“Hey bottom!” A goofy deep voice barked, the owners little felt hands flopping around as its large mouth flapped, “I’m hungry! Feed me!”

 

Kamal felt so flustered looking at the sassy little puppet on his hand ordering him around. The puppet curved the corners of its hinged mouth up in a mischievous little smirk, his hands smooshing his felt cheeks. The puppet was a perfect copy of his boss, Dr. Habit, even down to the patterning of the flowers on the collar of his coat.

 

Kamal loved the doctors puppet but he could never say it, the way it moved and spoke, its handsome little face...his cute little cheeks…having him on his hand felt amazing; the way his fingers felt against the silk lining and cloth that made the inside of his body made him shudder and weak to the puppets pleas.

 

However, he never expected that he would ask for food of all things.

 

The assistant, red faced and refusing to make eye contact, held a buttery flaky biscuit up to Puppet Habit’s mouth. The biscuit was light and fluffy with a rivulet of honey butter slowly dripping down the side. If the puppet could salivate, it would.

 

“Ah!! These r the gud 1s!! U r a wipped botom arnet you?” The puppet mumbled while he chomped down on the biscuit, the sticky honey butter making the felt around the corner of his mouth a little tacky “Mmmmmm!!!! More! U hav only strated! :-)”

 

The biscuit was large in proportion to the Habit Puppet, taking up his whole mouth, but somehow he managed to swallow it down despite being...you know...a puppet? The puppets appetite was a mystery to everyone, including Habit himself, one time he had jokingly put a french fry in his mouth and was shocked to discover that he had indeed eaten it.

 

A puppet with an appetite? Where did it all go? It was one of lifes greatest mysteries.

 

As well as Kamal’s greatest curiosity.

 

\---

 

_When Habit let him take care of the puppet for the evening he was starstruck, he had heard about how sassy and demanding he could be once the cameras were off of him. Seeing it for himself made him swoon. He had to hide his joy and excitement when the puppet rubbed his little cloth tummy and demanded for Kamal to feed him; of course he would happily oblige, he wouldn’t want to upset his bosses puppet._

 

_Kamal recalled the trip to the fried chicken place in town. The puppet sat comfortably in a little laptop bag slung around his shoulder and not-so-subtly whispered what he wanted up to Kamal. The cashier had given him an incredulous look as his order got longer and longer: a bucket of chicken strips, mashed potatoes, green beans, fried okra, practically EVERYTHING on the menu was ordered by the wimpy man._

 

_“U-Uh, it’s for a party” Kamal mumbled, earning a little chuckle from his bag which he ignored as he pulled out his wallet and handed over a fat stack of cash._

 

\---

 

“HEY!!!”

 

Kamal was pulled out of his reminiscence by the puppets incessant whining and prodding at the side of his face with tiny little hands. He was looking at him with angry little eyebrows.

 

“Oh, sorry l-lil guy” Kamal spoke softly, the blush on his face growing brighter and deeper, “Do you want another biscuit?”

 

“No no!! Gimme som chickken now! I m hungree! Straving!” The puppet complained, rubbing at his little tummy, if it could growl it definitely would juuuust to let Kamal know how hungry he truly was.

 

The chicken was still hot and smelled heavenly, the fried skin was golden brown and had the heavy smell of herbs and spices. Kamal even felt tempted to take a little bite, but he withheld that desire to tear a meaty chunk off of the breastbone and placed it in the puppets mouth; he snatched it up like a hungry gator.

 

The puppet was on cloud nine when the meat hit his mouth where his tongue should be, a myriad of spices and tender juicy meat assaulted his senses; not too salty and not dry in the slightest. His little hands pressed to his cheeks in delight once he gulped it down, beyond Kamal’s control, he whipped forward to snatch another hunk of meat; much to the assistants surprise, gosh he really WAS hungry.

 

“A-Ah, careful, don’t swallow a bone” Kamal tried to pull part of the chicken out of the puppets mouth but he pulled away with hungry vigor, the bone in the thigh meat came out into Kamal’s hand. Well, at least he wouldn’t swallow it now…

 

The meat and the biscuit was setting comfortably in the puppets stomach, why, it almost looked like his belly was bulging out a little.

 

Oh wait...it was.

 

A smidge of pale green felt peeked out from under the puppets coat as he greedily swallowed the last bite of the thigh meat. With a hearty GULP, it met with its food compatriots and made his belly bow out a little bit more. Kamal’s eyes went a little wide at the sight unfolding on his hand, the little tummy growing slightly larger and making the hand inside bend backwards a little bit at the newfound weight. The assistant sweated and pursed his lips, he wanted to touch it soooo badly, but that would have to wait as the puppet was starting to give him those angry eyebrows again.

 

Wanting him to try something a little healthier, albeit still deep fried, Kamal took the little fry container of fried okra out of the bag. Little deep fried nuggets of an utterly delicious, soulful, green veggie that was a staple in most Southern meals. They didn’t smell like anything particularly, the scent of the crispy batter overtaking the okras own subtle earthy smell, but that didn’t stop the puppet from moving close to the container and looking it over; giving it a little sniff. Kamal didn’t even worry that his arm was moving out of his control, Habit had told him that the little guy was able to do such things.

 

“Mmmmm I normal-lee do not eet helthee green veggies, but hthese r deep fried nd must b goode!! U r spared from a reprimanding, bottom~” The puppet chided, taking a good long look at the mans blushing face before nudging the container to let him know he wanted to be fed.

 

Kamal obliged by placing a piece of the fried veggie into the puppets awaiting maw, he took a moment to shut his mouth around it, not prepared to try something new all of a sudden (and a veggie at that).

 

The first thing the puppet tasted was the still hot and crispy breading that the okra was fried in: it wasn’t a standard flour batter, no no no, that’s how cowards fried food, this was a flavorful cornmeal batter with a bevy of cajun spices mixed into it! A hint of nuttiness lingered on the bits of fryer oil still detectable, oh goodness, peanut oil, the BEST frying oil. When his mouth broke the crispy skin it was then overcome with a very fresh and robust earthen bouquet that mingled and coexisted with the more harsh flavors of cajun spices and cornmeal LOVINGLY. The okra was tender, but not TOO tender that it would melt like mush, it had a good snap to it like a whole green bean and the natural sliminess of the okras insides was not present due to the obvious craftsmanship that went into it.

 

Little stylized hearts became the puppets pupils when he swallowed it down, making a deep rumbly hum of satisfaction. Kamal smiled and silently popped two more of them into his felt doms mouth, watching him squirm and savor the brand new flavors being introduced to him. Two became three, three became four, more and more of that little green belly peeked out from his coat; the snap buttons straining a little, holes forming to reveal more of the stuffed gut. It had the same felt texture as the rest of his body and Kamal could only wonder if it felt the same too…

 

But no, not yet, he was still hungry. The last nuggets of okra went down his throat and he didn’t have to wait long for more: a hunk of chicken meat and a gravy dripping spoonful of fluffy mashed potatoes greeted him with a fine howdy-do. The gravy was a standard brown but it had a very savory tingle to it! What sort of meat drippings were used in it? Bacon? It tasted a little pork-ish, as did the greedy forkful of green beans he took in as well. Ahhh he was so glad that Kamal was beginning to understand that he wanted to eat FAST!! None of this slow stuff, itd get cold! Golly he sure was blushing and not saying anything, he must have been in awe of just how lovely it was to be a bottom.

 

The growing weight in the puppets gut made Kamal’s arm more and more tired, he couldn’t keep holding it up, while he wanted to keep feeding his friend he didn’t want to risk carpal tunnel.

 

“U-Uhm, my arm hurts”

 

“O! Does it, bottom? Walle eye guess i could sit on yr lap :-)” The puppet winked before wrapping his mouth around another hefty spoonful of potatoes.

 

“M-My lap?” Kamal sweated, such close contact...so heavy…”Sure, that’d be great, you’d be closer to the food too”

 

With a spoon still in his mouth, Kamal slipped the puppet off of his hand and held him up, letting his burgeoning gut slosh down and wobble like a felt covered water balloon. The buttons of his coat were still holding but he could hear them creak, a few more bites of potatoes and chicken and maybe an entire biscuit would make them pop open?

 

“Like wat u see? ;-)”

 

“Uhhhm…” Kamal blanched, eyes looking to the floor

 

 

“Eye want to b bigger!! Feed me the rest of that food, bottom!” The puppet commanded, wiggling in Kamal’s grip to slip himself out and fall heavily into his lap. He giggled at the sound of the wind being knocked out of his fleshy sub, it must have felt like someone dropped a bowling ball on his pelvis. He made little grabby hands up at Kamal. “BIGGER!!! BIG-GER!!”

 

Holy moly he was so HEAVY, he really did feel like a squishy, sloshy bowling ball in Kamal’s lap, surprisingly dense for a fella of his size. Well, he did have a lot of food left, if he wanted to be bigger then by golly he would be bigger; Kamal’s mind wandered for a moment, imagining the puppet with a belly the size of his head, before returning to feeding him. With renewed fervor he pushed heaps of potatoes into him, tilting the styrofoam container up a little bit so the puppet could gulp the excess gravy down like it was manna from heaven. When the spork creaked against the exposed styrofoam, Kamal went right to the rest of the green beans, but not before jamming one more hefty piece of chicken in; making the buttons groan and beg for mercy.

 

**_Creeeeeeeeeaaaaaaak_ **

 

The coat strained HARD now, holes inbetween the buttons were large enough that Kamal could stick two fingers inside and gently massage the puppets gut...but he STILL wouldn’t. He was too focused on the growing weight on his lap, which made him red as a beet, he couldn’t feasibly blush any harder.

 

Kamal couldn’t let the puppet know...but the pressure of his body squeezing against his crotch was...affecting him. He subtly rutted up against the puppets belly a few times, huffing and groaning to himself under his breath.

 

“Ahh, mmmf, mm, bottom; r u excited?? U shud be, look how big I am get-ting!! My buttones will popp! My seems r so tite! Soooo hev-ee…” The puppet moaned deeply, tiny hands rubbing ceaselessly at a belly that should not be this big.

 

The puppet sloshed around heavily in Kamal’s lap, looking more like a water balloon than a puppet at this point. The bottommost button on his coat popped open to force more belly out, creating a chain reaction of pops that; eventually, exposed his entire tummy to the world...much to Kamal’s shock. Poor fella felt like he was about to pass out from the pressure as well as the growing pleasure in his nethers.

 

Shakily, Kamal took a biscuit in each hand and shoved them into his little bloated friends maw, crumbs falling onto his cute little coat ruffle as well as his belly. The puppets appreciative hums and munches drove Kamal wild. Two more biscuits, more green beans, the final piece of chicken meat, some sips of his own soda that he wouldn’t let him have before; it all went inside of him. The puppets body expanded more, the seams letting out upset groans and creaks, especially around the area where his navel would be. His body sat heavily in Kamal’s lap, even managing to crest his thighs, for a puppet he was utterly HUGE.

 

“Ooohhhhhhh” came a deep little groan from the puppet, he hiccupped and lazily pawed at his body, “Iiii’m so biii-iiig, thnak u bottom...u r so helpful...ooooow my poor tummeey...will u pleese rub it :-(“

 

Kamal didn’t need to be asked twice, if steam could spew from his ears it would be right now, his hands finally sought refuge against that soft sloshy gut.

 

It felt just like he hoped it would: soft, kinda fuzzy, but also very sloshy and full. He knew that food definitely just turned into extra stuffing for the little guy, but it felt real all the same, like he was really full of food and pudge. Slender fingers wrapped around the puppets sides and met in the middle for a gentle rub, the puppet didn’t even protest when Kamal kissed him on the head.

 

“Y-Y-You’re so big…”  


“I kno ;-)” The puppet winked and hiccupped again, giggling as he heard the office door open...


End file.
